<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone in this World by ironyparadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431029">Alone in this World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox'>ironyparadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT zombie apocalypse au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Tags May Change, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo and his parents tried to evacuate but things go downhill. <br/>After a major road accident, he finds himself alone in a world infested by zombies  </p><p>Will he survive or does fate have other things planned for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT zombie apocalypse au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone in this World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo crawled out of the wreckage. His entire body felt like it got hit by- oh wait. He pulled his bag out and sat on the gravel floor. He looked around him. There were people getting out of the bus or were helping people out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truck came out of nowhere, but it was obvious that the driver got bit or something. At this point, he didn't really know anymore. The truck just went straight down the road and no-one had the courage to go after the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and stood up. He didn't bother looking for his parents. They were in the wreckage too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. He didn't want to remember. No. But of course. His mind didn't listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head. It was just so clear in his mind. His mother was holding him in her arms and then his father used himself to shield them and brace them from the impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knees as it finally hit him. His parents were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears blurred his vision, but he really couldn't stop them from falling. They were really gone. He pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to stop his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything around him just suddenly buzzed. He could no longer hear the chaos going on around him. It was over for him. It was all over. He didn't even care about himself anymore. His parents were dead, his friends were probably all dead too. He had no-one. No reason to actually try and survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid get up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo didn't have time to react. His arm was pulled, and the teen couldn't help but move. He hiccuped and staggered behind the man pulling him away from the danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his face and clutched on his bag tightly as they ran off the road, along with other people. He looked around and noticed a large horde following behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his grief was suddenly replaced by fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost tripped a few times as he ran as fast as he could. His lungs felt like they were about to burst any second. But the teen kept running. At this point, he was just fueled by adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear people screaming. He didn't look back. He knew all too well that horde was catching up on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man that dragged him earlier, pushed him forward, telling him to keep running and Ranboo did as he was told. He ran towards the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some other people running with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bang! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall teen almost tripped at the sound of the gunshot. He looked back to see some people fighting off the horde. But, it was an obvious loss. He turned his head as he saw someone got jumped by a zombie. He continued running, until he couldn't anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, his bag dropping next to him. He gasped for air, taking long deep breaths. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing, his vision doubled. His body trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't stay here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to get up but his arms and legs gave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Legs, move!" He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around him. He was definitely alone, but he could hear the distant screams and gunshots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rustling of the bushes and leaves made him anxious. He really needed to get out or at least find a safe place to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen looked around again, desperately looking for a place to hide. Anything. A hollow log. Anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rustling grew louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo found a log on the ground and he desperately crawled towards it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears start to form in his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. God. Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements were slow. His body felt so heavy. It was like that kind of nightmare where you're running but gravity decided to pull you in the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna die</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonn-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw a pure black kitten run towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over the teens body. He reached his arm out for the kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was thin and small. Its eyes were gold and Its ears were bigger than its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You scared me, little guy" He said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten nuzzled Ranboo's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen sighed and pulled the kitten close to him. He stayed still as he heard the groans and moans of a small horde passing by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his breath and placed his bag between him and the kitten, keeping it from making any noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time felt so slow as he waited for the horde to pass. His body was stiff, but at the same time, he trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for who knows how long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, it was already dark. The sun was gone and the only source of light he had were the stars. He rolled over and laid down on his back. He smiled a bit when he felt the kitten climb on his chest. Its purring made Ranboo feel safe. He looked up at the night sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He survived for now. He had to get out of the forest and find his way to Manhattan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you and I have a long journey ahead" He told the Kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're alone now… just us against this world, little buddy" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that this new found need to survive would help him to actually make it out alive out there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to add Ranboo in my zombie au series and here we go XD </p><p>Our tall boi gets his own solo fanfic  </p><p>Hope you guys like this :&gt; </p><p>Enjoy y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>